


five things you know and one you don’t

by lucastown



Series: mileven one shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mileven, lowercase intended, mike and eleven - Freeform, mileven one shot, one of the only fluffy one shots i’ve ever written oof, stanger things 2, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: 5 things you know:01; she is the prettiest, no the most beautiful person on earth.she has these gorgeous brown eyes that you could look into forever. they are so full of life and so happy all the time.





	five things you know and one you don’t

5 things you know: 

01; she is the prettiest, no the most beautiful person on earth. 

 

she has these gorgeous brown eyes that you could look into forever. they are so full of life and so happy all the time. 

although you loved her short hair you love that her hair has grown to her neck and sometimes when she falls asleep you run your hands through her short curls, because you'd never have the courage to do it when she's awake. 

 

she has this smile, this smile that lights up your day, it can no matter what has happened, even if you feel like your world is crumbling she flashes that beautiful smile at you and you forget all about it. 

she's so beautiful and you find yourself starring at her all the time. 

"stop starring at el and play the game, wheeler!" lucas will yell, you'll scowl at him, your playing d&d and you can't stop starring at her. 

she's so beautiful. 

when she smiles her eyes crinkle up, and you can tell she's happy. 

at night when her nightmares get the best of her and she starts to scream, so you run to her and hold her. even when she's shaking and crying, she is still the most beautiful girl on earth. 

even though she doesn't think so.

you find her, standing at a mirror, crying as she looks into it, as her hands run through her cute curls. 

you hate to see her cry, you just want her to be happy. 

" not pretty. not pretty." she whispers. 

"you're right." you whisper, and she turns around, startled, a frown on her face. 

"you're beautiful." you whisper, and god, she is.

 

02; you would protect her with everything you have.

 

if it came down to it, you would 100% , without hesitation, give your life just for her to smile again.  

she had been tracked down and brought to the lab, your voice  filled the empty hallways as you ran frantically down the hallways screaming her name at the top of your lungs.

hoping and praying that somehow she'll hear you. 

then you hear it. 

 

a scream you know too well, you've only heard it once but you know that it means she's in pain. 

you're heart starts to break as your legs burn but you can't stop now. tears fall from your face as you run towards the screaming, it's your only hope. 

 

you finally find the room and run into it, it's a white room, bare expect for the girl struggling in the metallic chair.

"el!" you scream, your voice cracking, you run towards her and start to untie her. 

"m-mike?" she stutters as you work to untie her. "leave." she whispers. 

"w-what?" you ask, looking at her face that was full of tears, like yours. "n-no i'm n-ot leaving you." you yelled and suddenly you felt two hand tear you away. 

you start to kick and scream, trying to get to the the girl. "let me go, asshole!" you screamed at the man who was holding you. 

then you see a man who you know all too well, he has white hair, and a freshly pressed suit. 

she saw him too and you do everything you can to get away from the man holding you. 

"eleven." the man says, his voice alone making her shudder. he walks towards her and pulls up a chair you didn't realize was there. 

you can see the tears in her eyes, you want to run out and grab her and get her out of there, you want everything to be okay. 

the man holds out a hand which she flinches from. "get away from her you sick bastard!" you scream and start to kick. 

the man's head starts to turn slowly, starting at you, smirk on his face. "hello michael." the man stood up and walked to you. 

he reaches his hand out to you and you want to hit him, you want him gone. 

"don't touch him." the girl says, her voice now angry more than scared.  

"i won't hurt him, no, i would never." brenner said. 

"don't lie to me." she snapped, the man turned his focus back to the girl, his eyes wide a slightly amused smirk on his face. 

"you didn't let me finish." he said, his face getting close to her's. "i won't hurt him if you'll help me, help me make history eleven." he said. 

she shakes her head, "never." she spats. 

brenner then looks at the man holding you, nodding his head and you feel an arm twisting yours, harshly. 

you scream out in pain, and she stares at you, tears falling faster down her face. "don't touch him!" she screams. 

and then blood starts to trickle down her face as the man holding you lets go. you throw yourself at the white haired man standing by her, and surprisingly he's on the floor after a few moments.

you don't understand he's so much bigger than you, adrenaline was the only explanation. 

you quickly untie her and she collapses into your arms. her shoulders shaking as she sobs into your shoulders, you start to sob with her.

"you're okay. you're okay." you whispered rubbing circles on her back. 

you help her out of the room, you know he'll be awake soon. 

"thank you." she whispered. 

you turned to her, your faces inches apart as you helped her walk. "you don't need to thank me. i'm sorry i wasn't there." you whisper and she shakes her head.

"not your fault." she whispered. 

"i'll always protect you." you whisper. 

"thank you." she murmured and they stayed silence for a moment until she whispered, "i'm sorry." 

you turn to her, utterly confused. "sorry? what are you sorry for?" you ask and she tilts her head down.

"for needing to be protected." she murmured, lowering her head, ashamed. 

you stop and tilt her head up so she's looking into your eyes. "don't ever say that again, you have nothing, and i mean nothing to be sorry for." you say and a slight smile graces her features. 

 

"i'll always protect you. even when you don't need to be protected." you whispered, and you meant it. 

 

03; she's saved you, even if she says that you're the one that saved her, she has actually saved you. 

 

she listens to you. no one has ever listened to you. 

everyone always ignored you. always overshadowed by your older sister, your parents always paying attention to your little sister. 

to everyone, dustin was the funny one in the party, always making everyone laugh saying stupid stuff.

lucas was always the snarky one, being so completely sarcastic all the time. 

will was the smart and quiet one. everyone loved will because he always kept himself grounded when the party had their heads in the clouds.

but that left you, and you didn't know where you fit. 

you always felt like you were uninteresting to everyone. 

until she showed up. 

and she was interested in you. interested in everything you had to say, interested when you were just explaining something simple to her. 

 

she's saved you. she showed you that you are interesting and special. that you're not just a simple guy who was destined to live a simple life, just like you're parents.

no, because of her, you knew you would have an extraordinary life. 

because you wanted her in it. 

through every part of it. 

because she is what makes your life worth living. she is your happiness and your sunshine. the one person who makes you feel something so scary but so beautiful inside. 

you know that she makes life interesting, not because of her powers or troubled past, but because she was an interesting person. 

a person who you could talk to for hours and never get bored. 

because you love it, you love listening to how much she's learned, how much she's grown from the 12 year old, shaking, girl you found. 

you love when she's around and you feel like; this is it, this is what happiness feels like. 

and you love when you realize that she has saved you. because it takes over your entire mind and you realize how lucky you are. 

you realize how lucky you are and how much she saved you when you're talking, it's friday night and the party has fallen asleep.

it's just you two up, most teenagers would doing other things, but you would never do that to her. 

"mike?" she whispers, and you stare at her, she's already looking at you. 

"yea?" you ask. 

"why do the boys at school hurt you?" she asked, pointing to the scab on your face, that you prayed she wouldn't notice. 

you blushed, you had gotten in a fight with troy. troy has saw you with el and was calling her some horrible names that you don't even want to think about. 

"it's nothing." you lie but she sees right through you, and grabs your hand.

your heart beats faster, it does that every time she's around. "mike, friends don't lie." she whispers. 

you sigh and run your free hand through your hair. "i know. i'm sorry. i-i just got into a fight with troy today." you admit, hoping she wouldn't ask more because you really don't want to think about the horrible things she was called, it'll just make you mad. 

 

she nods and scoots closer to you, keeping your hands interlocked, she puts her head on your shoulder, as if your heart wasn't beating fast enough. 

"i'm sorry it happened." she whispered, "bad things shouldn't happen to you." 

you furrow your eyebrows, "why?" you ask.

she looks up at you, as if the answer is obvious. "because you deserve better." she whispers and your heart swells up. 

it simple things she does when you realize she's saved you , like she'll laugh at a joke you've made, or she'll remember something you told her months ago, or she'll talk to you even when she won't talk to anyone else. 

 

she saved you. 

 

04; she's deserves the world, no the galaxy. 

 

you love when your riding your bike and she rests her chin on your shoulder so occasionally you'll tilt your head and look at her. 

she at that moment just looks like a normal kid, no not a normal kid, no one whose that beautiful can be considered normal. but, she does look carefree and like the world isn't her enemy anymore. 

you know she deserves everything should could ever want when she touches your face lightly, drawing patterns with your freckles, you can't help but blush a deep red at this. 

"pretty." she whispers, and it hits you, this girl, this beautiful human who has you completely wrapped around her finger, she was never supposed to feel emotion, but yet she had more emotion than anyone you've ever known. 

you start to cry and a panicked expression comes onto her face, she thinks she's done something wrong. 

as if she could do anything wrong. 

"w-what did i do wrong?" she stutters out, you shake your head. 

"nothing." you whisper and dry your tears. 

"i'm sorry." she whispers, and you look at her. she doesn't need to be sorry. she doesn't need to feel like everything is her fault. 

she deserves to feel so much better than that. 

"don't be sorry." you whisper. "you didn't do anything." 

she looks at you and you interlock your hands with hers. 

 

she doesn't deserve the shit she's gone through. she deserves a normal childhood, she deserves everything. 

you remember this on a night when she sleeps over, your mom doesn't let you two sleep in the fort together but you are allowed on the couch while she takes the fort. 

you hear her start to whimper, softly, so softly but you know she's in pain. 

you're out of the couch and running to her before the first scream come. 

you kneel next to her and try to shake her awake. 

her face is twisted in agony as she screams and cries. you thought the 353 days were torture, well this almost killed you. 

after a few sobs escape your own mouth she finally shoots up from her bed, her eyes wide, as she flings herself onto you. 

she's shaking uncontrollably, and sobs escape her lips, as tears fall from your eyes at how broken she is. 

you hold her, you hold her oh, so close. she can probably hear your erratic heartbeat but you don't care. you keep her close so that maybe, just maybe, her broken pieces will fall back together. 

she sobs as you rub circles on her back, trying to soothe her. "h-he was back." she whispered and you tense up, knowing who she's talking about. 

she doesn't deserve to feel this pain. 

she deserves to be the happiest person alive. she deserves everything and anything. 

and you will not rest until she knows that. 

 

05; you are madly, deeply, utterly, and most importantly, truly, in love with her. 

 

everyone around you knows this. 

dustin, lucas, will, max, nancy, steve, your mother, joyce, johnathon, your dad, even hopper knows. 

everyone expect her.

she's all you ever talk about. 

you find some way to bring her into the conversation. 

you love her too much for your own good, it makes you crazy, and pretty damn stupid. 

you love every aspect of her, every single little thing. 

she's your best friend. the one person you can see yourself with for the rest of your life. 

you love getting up in the middle of the night to go visit her, you crawl through her window and she wakes up, you can only see her through the moonlight but, she is stunning. 

"hi." you whisper, careful not to wake up hopper, you would be killed if he found you in here. 

"hi." she whispers back, sitting next to you on the floor. you smile at her and she smiles back. 

you talk about everything, for hours on end. 

and some how you find yourself falling more in love with her, if that was even possible. 

you know you love her. nancy has told you, your mother has told you, the party had told you. hell, even steve has told you. 

but your afraid that she doesn't know what love is. 

your afraid that she does know what it is and doesn't love you back. 

but you find yourself starring at her as she tips her head back, laughing at something you just said and you realize, it's now or never. 

"el?" you whisper and she looks at you, the moonlight slightly illuminating her eyes. 

"hmm?" she whispers back and stares at you. 

you feel a lump in your throat as you try to find the right words to describe how you feel, you can't figure out anything to say until you just blurt it out, 

" i love you." 

 

and one you don't: 

1;0 she loves you too. 

 

she knows what love is, joyce explained it to her. 

she knows she loves you. 

when you suddenly blurt out what you were thinking, she doesn't know how to react, her face is neutral, causing you to frown. 

 

"you don't have to say it back, hell you probably don't know what i'm even talking about." you say and she notices the tears in your eyes.

she smiles at you and says something that you never expected her to say.

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk how much i like this app. check me out on wattpad @lucastown i have a ton of mileven one shots there !! let me know what you thought about this :)


End file.
